


The Passenger

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Caitriona posted a pic today, driving an Audi, Sam's typical thing...so, I went with it. No story, really. Just smut.





	The Passenger

Being a passenger in a car can be a relaxing thing. No stress of traffic, or intense concentration required to be vigilant of your surroundings; just sit back and enjoy the scenery. Especially, if that scenery is your beloved, completely at the mercy of her current task, and unable to fend off roving hands.

When we walked out of the hotel today, I lingered behind her, caught up in the sway of her dress, the dance of her hips, as she stepped down the stairs. We had made love in the shower that morning, and yet, I could feel the front of my trousers tighten, as my eyes fixated on her behind, or the gentle shift of her hair, as it tickled her shoulders.

We waited for the valet, caught up in the rush of the Sunday morning crowd, as Caitriona pulled a hair tie from her purse. I watched, mesmerized, as she gathered her hair behind her head, slowly pulling it up higher, exposing her long, delicious, neck, and wrapping it in a loose bun.

It wasn’t intentional, but instinctual, as it always seems to be between us. My arm extended and my hand landed squarely, but gently, on her back. It would go unnoticed, to those around us, but I felt her weight fall into me. She never turned around, and I didn’t want her to. My hand glided up her back, until my fingers found the stray hairs around the nape of her neck. They twisted and pulled on them, and I found a depraved craving in the hitch of her breath, in my play. But it wasn’t play. I was serious. I was bone straight and solid in my need to touch her; in my desire to own her as she owed me.

I wanted to grab her by her glorious hair, and push her body forward, over the valet stand, and take her body, right in front of the entitled, snobbish seniors in their Sunday best. I would unzip my trousers and bury myself, balls deep inside her wet heat. I’d take hold of her hair, use it as leverage, as I pounded her into oblivion, while she cried out my name, her perfectly manicured nails, digging into the wood, holding on for dear life.

Yes, I would take her body, and with my words of love and desire, of filth and depravity, I would take her soul, and inhale it within my body.

“Sam.”

I heard my name called, and in my foggy, lust-filled mind, it dripped from Caitriona’s tongue like whipped cream, slow and sensual, with more than a hint of eroticism, as it passed her lips.

“Sam!”

I shook my head like a cartoon character dislodging a bean, and raised my eyes to the people before me. I smirked at Caitriona’s raised brow, and gave the valet a quick nod before he rushed off.

I released Caitriona from my protection and coughed into my hand in hopeful distraction. My eyes raised in hope, but they were quickly deflated.

“I know precisely where your mind was, Heughan, and you are not bending me over the car.”

I must have responded with a look of complete ignorance, because she slapped my shoulder, smiled, gleefully, and added, “And I’m driving.”

Her face held its smile as she headed to the open driver’s side, but she managed to hear me mumble under my breath.

“Valet stand.”

“What?”

I shrugged, “It was the valet stand.”

She glanced over her shoulder, at said stand, then, at the people in line waiting, and her mouth fell open, before returning her gaze back to me. I shrugged again and rounded the back-side of the SUV to take up my place on the passenger side.

After being firmly silenced in my complaints on being shunned to the passenger seat, it didn’t take long to realize that I was suddenly in the position she had always been in. And, like her, I would take my advantage.

But, much like me, with our roles reversed, Cait was fending off my advances. No, she was much better at it, her will much stronger than mine.

We were just enjoying a leisurely drive, with selfies and conversation, things we may have missed during the week, with me filming elsewhere. But, every so often, my hand would find its way to her thigh, and simply rest there before I would see a smile cross her features, a full invitation to further my advances. My hand would run further down her thigh, and I would find my body stretched over the console, to trace a finger around her knee. She’d shiver, let me continue a moment longer, then with a giggle, promptly shove my hand away. Or, simply slap it, and I’d make my retreat.

The game continued for well over an hour, before I found myself resting my head against the backrest, simply watching her; enjoying her company. There was a sort of peace, to my soul, in her very existence.

“You should come stay with me, while I film.”

Caitriona shook her head, “No. I’d be too distracting,” her head turned from the road, a moment, to look at me. “You need to focus.”

I took her left hand that rested by her side, and brought it to my lips. I kissed each knuckle, inhaling her scent with each touch of my lips. I held her hand hostage, imprisoning it in my grasp, unwilling to let go. I watched her face change, soften, from giggles and conversation, to something…hazy. I could see the change in the weather, the soft grey wisps of cloud, temper her demeanor; darken her eyes.

“Tell me-” she started, her breath hitching. “tell me what you were imagining, back at the hotel.”

I waited a moment, debating my words, my eyes running up and down her body. Her silky legs, long and strong, and often found wrapped around my waist, and up to the hem of her skirt, where I frowned, annoyed at the dress, masking her thighs, keeping her sex from me.  I lingered there a moment, imagining her beautiful pussy, slowly growing wet in anticipation; in readiness for my size.

The fog began to cloud my mind, as I worked up her body, her breasts, rising and falling with the hastening beat of her heart. Despite the luxurious _Agent Provocateur_ bra that protected the swell of her breasts beneath the thin fabric of her dress, I could see her nipples harden, begging to be licked and bit. Begging to be loved and adored.

Her breasts, captivating and inviting, released me from their trance, and my eyes fell on her bare shoulders, save the thin spaghetti straps. Those shoulders, strong and feminine, that, on occasion, would hold me up in my darker moments. Her shoulders, the highway to her neck, smooth and holding a most glorious view, finally landed my eyes on the nape of her neck.

I reached out my hand, twining the little hairs in my fingers, once more, and I began my story. I told her of the valet stand and of the people watching. I told her of making her scream out my name and her begging me for more. I told her that my fingers on her hips would leave bruises that would send shivers down her body for weeks, with the very thought of how they got there. I told her of my temporary abandonment of her pussy, and burying my cock in her ass, stretching her, and letting my fingers replace what was once there, deep between her swollen nether-lips.

I can’t exactly tell at what point my words finally broke her down, or where in the UK we actually were, but in a matter of moments, I found myself, where I always longed to be, buried deep inside her pussy from behind, outside, under the cloudy sky, against the Audi door.

I pushed up and in, holding Caitriona’s body flat against the SUV, her breath, fogging the window from the outside as I continued my words. In our minds, she _was_ bent over the valet stand. We _were_ being watched and judged and envied. We _were_ reaching our peaks with screams and cries.

Caitriona came within moments, mine quickly following, from the clenching of her inner muscles, milking my cock, taking its very essence.

I collapsed over top of her, our breath and heaving chests, in unison, but I stayed inside her. My penis, still hard and wanting, I began moving, pushing up against her, again. Her hand came to wrap around my head, pulling my lips to hers. The sweat from my upper lip, lubricating our kiss, mixing with our saliva as we fucked each others mouth.

Caitriona broke free, our eyes, watching each other as I continued to pummel her. She took my hand, using it to push her dress up further, so that it rested on her hips; on her skin.

_“‘With the very thought of how they got there.’”_

She repeated my words back to me and any control I may have had, which I gravely doubted ever existed, washed away, as I gripped her hips with my fingers, and took her body as mine.

The sounds of cars in the near distance were lost to our cries. Caitriona sensed my impending orgasm, and pulled her body up against the car, away from me, so that I slipped from her heat. Before I could register the loss, her lips wrapped around my engorged head, sucking hungrily, as she kneeled before me, the grass staining her knees.

I didn’t take long, her tongue, fingers and mouth, delivering me into nirvana. I filled her mouth with my love and lust and she drank me down fully, cleaning my cum-coated cock like the perfect woman.

When she stood, fixing her dress, I pulled her into me, smiling, the image of my semen dripping down her thighs underneath her Burberry dress, an intoxicating thought. I cleaned the corner of her lip with my thumb, as I held her, until a ridiculous thought crossed my mind.

“What does it taste like? My cum?”

She laughed, “You’ve kissed me after I’ve taken you in my mouth.”

“Yes. But it’s faint,” I kissed her lips, twice, twining my fingers in her neck hair once more.

“Well, its like…” she thought a moment, and finding her words, smiled, “…like the finest Dom Perignon.”

I laughed, pulling her into a kiss once more; my lips smiling around her mouth.

“Well, I’ll be driving then, my love,” I opened the passenger door, gesturing her to get in. “No drinking and driving, for you.”

 

 


End file.
